Lady from the North
by Vylette Satine
Summary: She didn't need approval from others of how she looked like.She was confident of herself.But when the person she thought understood her appeared to be trying to change her, she flees.Hoping someday he'll approve of how she will change herself.For him.
1. Tamborine

First, I would like to apologize to the readers of Winter Dreams. I will be continuing that by the end of June. Coz I can't get Zuko and Toph out of my head.

Second, this is my first ATLA fic. I have read numerous fics about Zuko and Toph and fell in love with the pairing. Mostly because both of them are my favorite characters! Hahaha!

This fic is inspired by a picture I saw on drawn by Tobulshi entitled Lady of Bei Fong which was inspired by the "Beauty Dance" scene from _House of Flying Daggers. _Interestingly enough, the Beauty Song kinda refers to Toph very accurately. Since the words "From the north" is pronounced in Chinese as BEI FONG. I also used the song "Jia Ren Qu" as a reference to this fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Part I: Tamborine**

* * *

_There is a Lady from the North_

_Beautiful beyond compare, she stands alone_

_With a single glance, she can topple a city_

_With another glance, a nation falls_

_How easily I know those cities and nations fall_

_For true beauty is hard to find._

* * *

"Hey, squirt." Crown Prince Zuko flopped down on the grassy earth beside Toph Bei Fong. She was feeding the turtle-ducks in the pond in front of them, a foot dipped into the cool, clear water.

"Hey," she answered, taking another small piece of crumb from the loaf she had in her hands. "No meeting today?"

"No," he told her, leaning back against the tree behind them. "Uncle says he doesn't want me to bore myself while I still had the freedom of being carefree, so he cancelled the meetings today."

"Wise Uncle Iroh," hazy green eyes brightened at the mention of their common advisor.

It was five years since Ozai had been defeated. And it had been five years since Iroh had been crowned Fire Lord. The Gaang had grown up, what with Sokka and Suki getting married and settling down, travelling between Kyoshi Island and the Southern Water Village. Aang and Katara started to roam around the world, in search of Air Nomads which Aang was hoping to find still alive.

He himself had grown up as well. His hair had grown longer, reaching a few inches below his shoulders, half of it arranged in the traditional top knot that was kept in place by the hair piece that once belonged to the Avatar Roku. He now wore the robes that showed his status as the Crown Prince, but it did little to hide his broad shoulders and his lean chest.

And Little Toph. Not so little anymore, Zuko noted. She was still a tomboy, but a grown up tomboy. She now wore her hair loose, letting it drop past the small of her back. She was wearing clothes that were similar to the ones she wore when he first met her. But at the age of seventeen, her curves had developed, and her baggy clothes failed to hide her true gender unlike before when she was twelve. As always, she never wore shoes, her bare feet were never to be parted with earth.

"Thanks for letting me stay here this long, Sparky." She smiled up to her companion. She didn't want to go back to Gaoling after the war ended. She just didn't want to be kept in a gilded cage again, to be treated like a porcelain doll, to be hidden from the world she loves. So, when the Fire Lord and his nephew offered for her to stay in the Fire Nation, she didn't hesitate to accept.

"You know you're welcome here, Toph." He smiled at her, she was the only one that could get away with calling the Crown Prince "Sparky". He knew she had nowhere else to go, for sure she wouldn't want to go with Aang and Katara, she'd be a third wheel just as she would be if she decided to go with Sokka ang Suki. Then, he reached out a hand on her shoulder, "Uncle and I like having you around."

"Yeah, thanks." She turned her hazy jade eyes to him, replying with her own smile.

Taking a parcel from his pocket, he started, "Toph, I-"

"My prince," a servant cut him off, bowing to the Fire Nation Prince. Zuko hesitantly put the parcel back in his pocket. "The Fire Lord asked for you and Lady Bei Fong to be prepared for tonight's festivities."

"Better get going, Sparky." Toph inclined her head to the servant's direction.

"And you?" Zuko asked, standing up. He held out his hand to her, which she accepted and he hauled her to her feet.

"I'll be fine." She smirked, brushing him off and headed to the direction of the room they had provided her. "I'll see you at dinner, Princess."

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Zuko walked off to the direction of his own room. But not before turning to the servant who was with him, "Give it to her handmaiden and have her wear it tonight." He instructed, handing the servant a small parcel Zuko had pulled out from his pocket.

"Yes, my prince." The servant bowed.

* * *

"He wants me to wear it?" she stared up at Ling, her handmaiden, holding up a comb decorated with a Lotus flower. Iroh and Zuko had made sure that she was well taken care of. Even though they knew Toph could very well take care of herself, she still needs someone to remind her to take a bath sometimes. Ling was tough enough to handle the spitfire earthbender that resided with them.

"Yes, my lady." Ling answered, helping Toph with her hair. She had just finished bathing and was now seated in front of a large vanity dresser where her handmaiden was now brushing and styling her hair, still wearing the silken robes she wore after bathing. "Wan Lo had told me that the Prince was firm when he said you should wear it."

"He knows I don't like wearing this stuff." Toph huffed, fingering the hair ornament in her hands. It was made of ivory, Ling had told her, crafted by one of the best jewelers in the Fire Nation. The Lotus décor was carefully hand painted a shy blush of pink at the tips of the petals and that the leaves were made of Jade.

"Perhaps the prince wanted to see you dressed up for tonight." Ling gave her Lady a smile, knowing the earthbender could sense it. "The Lords and Ladies of Ba Sing Se are visiting."

"He usually doesn't care what I look like," Toph sighed, slightly disappointed that he was starting to dress her up like what her parents used to do.

"Perhaps, his highness has figured you had grown up and would like to dress up?" Ling offered, finally putting in the last pins in her hair and taking the comb gently from her Lady's hand. After placing the comb on the side of the elaborate bun she had created, Ling moved to the bed and took the simple silk robes that were sent for the Lady Bei Fong.

"At least I get to choose my dress." Toph rolled her sightless eyes as her hands traced the plain cloth of the robes being assembled on her petite from. Though she was seventeen, Toph was still shorter than most girls her age.

* * *

"Toph," she heard him call out to her, and felt his strong footsteps as he approached her. "Ling finally released you, huh?"

"I thought she would never let me out." Toph managed a small laugh, accepting the arm that Zuko had offered her.

"My, my, isn't that my little Toph?" both benders turned to face the man who addressed her. It was the Fire Lord, smiling gently at the couple. Reaching out, he took Toph by both hands as Zuko nudged her forward. "You look beautiful tonight, my dear."

"Thank you, Uncle." She bowed her head in respect to the old Fire Lord. She has always been close to Iroh, ever since he offered her tea when he ran into her.

"I will leave you and my nephew to enjoy the rest of the evening." He patted her right hand and joined it with Zuko's outstretched one. Then he turned away from them, "The king of Ba Sing Se and I have a lot to discuss."

"Of course, Uncle," Zuko smiled at him, then turned to Toph. "I'll make sure she will."

"You don't have to bother with me, Sparky," Toph shook her hand free of his as she moved towards the balcony, away from the crowd. "It will be good for you to join Uncle with his meeting with the king. After all, it'll be you who the king will speak to after you become Fire Lord."

"Are you sure?" Zuko walked after her, his brow creasing by the way she moved away from him.

"Yes," she replied with a smile, taking the goblet that was handed to her by one of the servers. "I don't want to be all over the place anyway. I hate introductions."

True, she always did hate it. The way people react to her name, Bei Fong. "Poppy and Lao had a child?" "I didn't know the Bei Fongs had a daughter." Their hushed whispers when they thought she wouldn't notice. "I can see why they hid her, she's blind." "Poor thing, I can only imagine how scary the world would seem to her."

"Alright," Zuko hesitantly turned away from her, knowing he could not convince her to go around the hall with him. "I'll send a servant to get you when it's time for the meal."

"Don't bother, Princess," she gave him a laugh. "You of all people should know I can take care of myself."

"Ok," he sighed, and started to walk away. "If you need something though, just call."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand as she turned to lean on the marble railings of the balcony.

"Why if it isn't the little poodle monkey." A most annoying voice sounded from behind her. "I would never forget someone so ugly."

"Where is that water bender that was with you?" a second voice sounded. It didn't take long for Toph to recognize who they were.

It was five years ago since she heard those voices. On a small bridge in Ba Sing Se. Right after she and Katara had their girls' day out at a local spa. The girls that insulted them as they walked by. The day she had so desperately tried to convince herself that she didn't need anyone's approval when it comes to her looks.

"Why do you think she's here, Star?" the third one asked as Toph turned to face them.

"Why does that concern you?" Toph practically spat.

"We saw Prince Zuko here a moment ago," Star walked closer to her. "Then quickly left, probably realized how disgustingly ugly you were."

"Yeah, why would the prince bother himself with someone like you?" the girl on Star's left put in her two cents.

"She's probably a servant here and the prince had just given her orders." The third girl laughed along with her friends.

Toph gripped the goblet so hard, her bending had crumpled the piece of metal. The balcony shook at her anger, getting insulted by the second by these stuck up nobles. Now she was reminded the other reason she didn't want to go back home.

Her hand came up to the hem of her very simple dress. She had asked the tailors not to put embroidered fabrics that they had shown her. She wanted it to be just plain. Just a few pieces of green silk cloth sewn together to make a dress. She realized she probably looked like a servant. And the fact that she was barefoot didn't help either.

She sighed, wanting to bang her head against the nearest wall. How could she have been so stupid? This was the reason why Zuko wanted her to wear something as beautiful as the comb in her hair. He knew nobles would be there and he didn't want anybody insulting her. This would also cause him shame if they were to know she was his friend.

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation has a friend that looked like a pauper. Unheard of.

"You're not even worth it," she shook her head as she stopped bending, walking past the girls and heading straight to her room. _He was probably trying to save face by dressing me up. _With her mind made up, she entered her room and started to pack.

* * *

"Where is she?" Crown Prince Zuko glared at the Ling who stood before him. The woman looked like she was about to pass out, staring fearfully at the enraged prince before her.

"She… She…" Ling stuttered, unable to get a hold of her tongue. She was as strong woman but Zuko's hands were visibly coming aflame. Who wouldn't be scared if their prince was ready to burn them alive?

"Zuko, calm down." Iroh put a hand to his nephew's shoulder, trying to quell his anger. "Stop scaring Ling so she could answer your question."

The prince took a deep breath and the flame on his hands disappeared. He faced the woman again. "Where is she, Ling?"

"She left, my prince."

* * *

This will be a three part story. I hope the first part was interesting enough for you to take notice. Hehehe. Reviews are definitely welcomed. Feel free to point out any inaccuracy or mistakes in grammar and spelling.


	2. Supported Lotus

Part Two is inspired by various movies. Can you pick them out? Hehehe.

Hopefully, I did these characters justice. Toph is acting the way she does because she is growing up. Adolescence has a way of changing one's personality. A LOT can change in five years.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is from House of Flying Daggers

* * *

**Part II: Supported Lotus**

**

* * *

**

_bĕi fāng yŏu jiā rén_

_jué shì ér dú lì_

_yī gù qīng rén chéng_

_zài gù qīng rén guó_

_nìng bù zhī_

_qīng chéng yŭ qīng guó_

_jiā rén nán zài dé_

* * *

"She left?" Zuko's voice went up a notch, causing the people in the throne room to wince. "What do you mean she left?"

"Lady Bei Fong asked me not to tell you until you asked, my prince." Ling dipped her head to bow at the enraged prince. "She didn't want you to know before she was far away enough for you to retrieve her."

"Did she say why she left?" Iroh's gentle voice asked as he walked in front of his nephew. He was concerned for the earthbender's well being. Even though she could easily crush anyone that might try to hurt her, he was still concerned. What had caused her to leave them? I must've hurt her too much that she would not let anyone know until someone remembered her.

Zuko had remembered her, but it had been too late. Dinner had already started the night before and he could not get away from the nobles asking him questions left and right. After dinner, he was too tired to look for her and assumed she has already settled for the night. It was when he knocked on her door the next day that he found the door ajar. When she wasn't in her room, he set out to look for her around the palace. But to his disappointment, not a trace of her could be found. So he had Ling summoned, asking the woman for the whereabouts of the young Lady Bei Fong.

Which brings us to where we are now: In the throne room of the Fire Lord. With Prince Zuko looming over the handmaiden they had assigned to aid Toph in her stay at the Fire Nation Palace.

"The only reason she left me with is," Ling paused and looked at the Fire Nation Prince as he held his breath in anticipation. "She hoped that when she came back, she will no longer need aid in making herself presentable to nobles and royalty."

"What did she mean by that?" Zuko rubbed a hand to his face, trying to calm himself down. Making herself presentable to nobles and royalty? He didn't understand. For the first time since he met her, he didn't understand. "She was fine the way she was! She never cared what other people thought of her! Why would she change herself for the sake of nobility and royalty?"

"If I may, my prince?" Ling looked up to Zuko, asking for permission to speak. When the prince nodded, she continued, "Lady Toph had always been very radiant and happy around you, but the first time I felt her sadness was when she held the comb you had given her to wear for the gathering last night."

"The comb?" Zuko stared at the woman incredulously. "What does that comb have to do with her leaving?"

"Nephew, why did you give her that comb?" Iroh turned to his nephew.

"I thought it would look good on her." Zuko muttered, raking his brains for some plausible reason why she would be upset with his gift. "It did look good on her and it was her birthday."

"You do know our little Toph does not like being assembled in elaborate garb?" Iroh raised his eyebrow at the Crown Prince of his nation. He somehow knew why Toph was upset. The little earthbender hated being dressed up, she hated it more when someone was doing it for her. He thought Toph might've taken it the wrong way when Zuko gave her the gift. She might've thought his nephew was trying to change her by slowly changing the way she dressed.

"It was a harmless gift, Uncle." Zuko gave a sigh, flopping himself down on the decorated staircase that led up to the throne. "I thought she would like it. What else, Ling?"

"I have noticed her breath catch when I told her of your instructions to Wan Lo," Ling said sadly, she felt her Lady had some form of attraction to the Prince. Not just friendship. Who wouldn't? The Prince was a sight to behold, even with a scar. And even more so that he was gentle to her more than anyone else.

"What instructions?" Zuko shifted his weight so that he was leaning on the ivory railing of the stairs. Then mentally slapped himself, _Have her wear it tonight_, he had said. Wan Lo must've spoken that to Ling a little bit too authoritative. Maybe along the lines, _The Prince wants her to wear it tonight, make sure she does._ He cursed his own stupidity. Giving it to her through a servant was probably what made it worse. He sighed, "I should've given it to her myself, that way I could've explained why."

"Do you want me to send out a search party for her, my prince?" Lu Yan offered, bowing to him.

"No," Iroh shook his head, beating out his nephew that was about ready to say yes. "She did mention she would come back. And if she didn't want us to know that she left and where she went, no one would find her."

"She couldn't have gone that far, could she?" Zuko looked up to his uncle, hoping he would reconsider. Then he saw his uncle raise an eyebrow, implying him to think about what he was saying. Zuko groaned, he knows Toph more than anyone else and he knew what his uncle is saying was true. Toph would not be Toph if she would easily be caught up with when she was determined not to be. This was Toph Bei Fong: The most powerful earthbender he had encountered, she would more likely bury herself underground and stay there if the cavalry they sent to retrieve her would be around. "Do you really think she would come back, uncle?"

"If she said she would, she will," Iroh flopped down next to his nephew, but not before gesturing to the audience to leave them. Iroh looked at his nephew, golden eyes looked at him hopefully. Iroh had grown fond of the girl when he had come across her many years ago and that her headstrong personality was so much alike his nephew. He even wanted Toph to call him "uncle". To which the girl complied, albeit it would be a few years before she really did call him uncle. She just needed time for herself. Sometime alone. And when she came back, something about her would've been changed by then. But he hoped she would not change so much that they would not recognize her. "I know she will."

"She has to." Zuko huffed, standing up and leaving the throne room.

Iroh looked up after his nephew and smiled. The young man had been broken when Mai had left him to join the circus Ty Lee was a part of before they joined Azula. But the young Bei Fong had been there to pick up the pieces after him, kicking his behind numerous times when they sparred to help the young prince forget about that hate he felt for himself, thinking he wasn't good enough for Mai. The Fire Lord had witnessed feelings spurt slowly from the two benders since then.

Standing up and brushing his robes, he smiled to himself again. Even if the situation was sad, he knew that two of his favorite people would eventually find each other again. He was more than happy to know, that if – no – when Toph came back, his two favorite people would find happiness together.

"Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Lady Toph of the Bei Fong clan," he said aloud, thoughtfully. Then he turned to Lu Yan who had entered right after the Prince left. "That has a nice ring to it, huh, Lu?"

Lu Yan looked up at his Fire Lord, confused. But after seeing the smile playing the lips of the old ruler, he himself smiled. Realizing what the man was implying. "Yes, my Lord Iroh, it does."

* * *

"Mother?" Toph entered the gates of her home in Gaoling, sensing her mother in the gardens. She felt the woman tense and snapped her attention to the gates. Then she heard hurried footsteps, going to her direction.

"Toph!" Poppy had her daughter in a tight embrace in no time, tears spilling from her emerald eyes. "My dear daughter, you returned!"

For the first time in her life, Toph was delighted to see her mother. She didn't realize how much she missed her as she allowed herself to pull her mother in an embrace as well. Even though she hates to admit it, she somehow missed Poppy's over protective behavior.

And for the first time in her life, she would ask her mother something that even Poppy would pass out from disbelief. Well, that or squealing at the top of her lungs. "Mother, can you start the lessons that you planned for me before I left?" Toph smiled when she felt her mother stiffen at her request. _Let the squealing begin,_ she thought wryly. And squeal, her mother did.

* * *

"Can you believe that our daughter is home, Lao?" Poppy was beside herself in happiness, never touching a single grain of rice from her bowl ever since dinner had started. She was still overwhelmed by her daughter's sudden homecoming.

"We're truly glad that you're back home, Toph," Lao smiled gently at his daughter, handing Poppy her chopsticks in an attempt to get the woman to start eating. "Why did it take you so long to return to us? After all, the war ended five years ago."

"I just wasn't ready, father," Toph answered, placing her bowl on the stone table. "I needed a little time."

"Where did you stay?" Poppy asked, finally starting on her meal.

"In the Fire Nation," she said, reaching out to get a piece of shrimp from the ceramic serving plate near her end of the table. "The Fire Lord and his nephew were kind enough to let me stay as long as I liked. I loved it there. I was free to do everything and anything I want."

"Then why have you decided to come back?" her father asked upon putting his tea cup back down on the table. When he noticed his daughter silence and her hand pausing slightly when lifting the shrimp to her lips, he continued, "It seems you were happy there."

"I didn't belong, father," she replied sadly, putting the shrimp on top of the rice in her bowl and laying the chopsticks on a napkin by her cup. "I was the tomboyish, dirty, ill-mannered and ugly friend of the Crown Prince and his uncle."

"They made you leave?" Lao's eyes widened, appalled to think that the Fire Nation Royalty might've have turned his daughter away. "What? Our daughter not good enough for them?"

"No, I left of my own accord," she let out a frustrated sigh. Her father acted more like a woman when he over reacts like this. "Zuko and Uncle always made me feel welcome. But I felt like I was humiliating them by acting the way I do. The way I am. Uncivilized."

The Bei Fong family fell silent. Toph might be strong, but she was still a woman. Like all women, she wanted to be appreciated and loved. Something Toph would rather drown herself before admitting.

"You are not ugly, my dear," her mother finally said, laying a hand on hers, caressing gently in an attempt to comfort the only child of the Bei Fongs. "You are the most beautiful and wonderful daughter any mother would ask for."

Toph smiled up to her mother, remembering the comforting words Katara had said after the little incident at the small stone bridge at Ba Sing Se.

Poppy also noticed that her daughter was far too quiet than usual. Giving her daughter's hand a squeeze, she spoke again, "Finish your dinner, darling, and we'll start with your lessons after you wash."

* * *

It would be a whole year before he would see her again.

Crown Prince Zuko leaned against the metal railing of the ship he traveled on, heading towards the Earth Kingdom. He thought of her again, as he always did every day since she left. He held in his hands the ivory comb he had given her, tracing the leaves of jade that was set to accent the Lotus carving. He allowed her the time she wanted. He respected her wish to be alone. But he had held on to the small hope she left saying by she would be back. For the whole year he waited for her, she never did come back.

Perhaps he would find her in Omashu, he hoped. Perhaps the same invitation that King Bumi had given him and his uncle had reached her, wherever she may have been. Perhaps he could pick her out among those that would attend the anniversary celebration of the end of the One Hundred Year War. Perhaps he could finally tell her what he meant by giving her the comb. Perhaps she could finally see him they way he saw her. Perhaps… Everything would be set right…

* * *

Well, there's part two. Can anyone guess why I chose these titles for the parts? A virtual cookie for those who answer correctly! XD


	3. Lady of the Bei Fong Clan

TezTra: Here's a cookie for trying! Hehehe! And the title of Part I is also based on Toph's name.

Toph is also the Hebrew term for "Tamborine", which is essentially how Toph can "see", by sensing the vibrations from the ground, much like the way a tambourine is beaten while played. – Courtesy of Avatar Wiki

So, here's part three! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**Part III: Lady of the Bei Fong Clan**

* * *

_北方有佳人，絕世而獨立。_

_一顧傾人城，再顧傾人國。_

_寧不知傾城與傾國。_

_佳人難再得。_

* * *

"Zuko!" Zuko turned to the voice that called out to him. He smiled when he saw who approached him. It was his old friends; Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki. He met them half way, pulling them all in a hug. How he had missed his friends. They were in the grand hall of Omashu's Palace.

"It's good to see you again, Zuko," Katara beamed up at him. She had grown more beautiful, her dark brown hair falling in waves behind her and the blue of her eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than he last remembered.

"How's the head honcho doing these days?" Sokka slapped him on the back in greeting. Sokka had matured in more ways than one: He had grown goatie and his muscles seemed more developed, rippling just a bit as he draped his arm around Suki, which Zuko noticed was holding a bundle of blue in her arms.

"Is that her?" Zuko leaned forward, trying to look at the small bundle better. Suki was more than happy to show him what the blue cloth held, smiling proudly. Zuko's breath hitched as his eye took in the fair skin of a baby, a dark brown tuff of hair peeking out from her covered head. "She's beautiful."

"Her name is Toki," Suki supplied, then she turned to glare teasingly at him. "You and Toph were supposed to be her God Parents along with Aang and Katara. But you and that little brat never showed up."

"Where is Toph, anyway?" Katara looked around, hoping to see the blind earthbender.

"It was a pretty busy year." Suki and the others looked at each other in surprise as Zuko turned away from them and started to leave. "I have to go find uncle."

Just as he was nearing the door to King Bumi's throne room, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he turned he saw Aang. The airbender was now as tall as he was, still bald and well built. His childish face matured with his chin and jaw looking a lot stronger than it was when he was still in his preteens. The young Avatar smiled up at him, "You can tell me anything, Zuko."

Sighing, Zuko nodded to his friend and lead him to a corner. If there was someone who could advise him about his dilemma, it was Aang.

"So, what's this whole brooding nonsense?" Aang started when they were out of sight and were out of earshot from most of the people in the Hall. "I thought by now you've outgrown that."

"She left, Aang," he huffed in frustration, rubbing his face with a hand to help ease his temper. "She said something about being able to present herself without needing help to prepare or something like that."

"Who?" Aang's eye furrowed, showing his confusion to Zuko.

"Toph," the prince finally said. Then he started a rant, "She said she would come back. But it's been a year! I haven't seen hide or hair of her! She should've been back by now, right? Spirits, what if she went back to the Fire Nation now? When I'm here in Omashu? I would've missed her!"

"Calm down, Zuko." Aang patted his friend on the shoulder, trying to pacify him. "I'm sure she knows that there is a celebration here in Omashu. King Bumi sent her an invitation, too, right?"

"What if she didn't get it? What if no one was there to read it for her? What if she gets lost?" Zuko paced in the little corner, his path smoking as he was unconsciously bending out of frustration. Aang looked at his friend as if he grew a second head. Toph getting lost?

"She's worth more than you give her credit for, my friend," Aang finally said, holding back a laugh. Zuko looked flustered and upset. Why was the little earthbender affecting him so much? "Why are you so affected by her anyway?"

Zuko stared at the Avatar. Is Aang really this thick? Aang is the only person aside from his uncle that he openly showed how he felt about Toph. He let out a sigh, stepping closer to his friend. He began, "She thought I was changing her, by giving her this," he showed the ivory comb to his friend and continued. "I never meant for it to look like I was changing her. I just wanted to give it to her as a birthday gift. I never wanted to change her. I just wanted to show her that she's loved."

Aang smiled, finally grasping the situation. He was about to tell Zuko that destiny will always have a way to bring them together if so decided, but was cut off by the sudden blowing of horns as a noble family was announced.

"The Lord and Lady of the Bei Fong clan," Zuko snapped up in attention, his eyes following the Bei Fong couple as they entered the grand hall. But when SHE was announced, he found himself staring at a completely different person than he remembered. "And their daughter Lady Toph Bei Fong."

She entered right after her parents did. Her hair was neatly put up in an elaborate bun, a headpiece made of jade and gold set on top. Her face were as serene as he remembered it when he last sat with her by his favorite pond, her cheeks dusted to blush, her eyes brushed with a light shade of green and her lips painted pink. Her dress was of green silk that was extravagantly embroidered with Peony flowers in golden threads, a lace shawl draped around her bare shoulder as the dress barely concealed them.

"I told you she'd be here." Aang smirked, nudging Zuko by his side. "She looks different, don't you think so?"

Zuko could only nod. The when she turned her head to their general direction, Zuko froze. He knew she knows where he is. After all, the hall's floor was made out of stone. But her expression never changed and she turned away. Zuko let out a breath he never realized he was holding. He stared after her as a smile broke from her face and she hurried to where Sokka, Suki and Katara were, pulling each of them in a demure hug.

"Different," Zuko echoed Aang's words, his eyes following the length of the earthbender's body. Then he nodded, "Very."

"C'mon, Zuko," Aang called back to him. Zuko realized Aang was already making his way to the group. He walked to follow the Avatar, still staring at her as Sokka laid her down on the floor after spinning her around in a fierce embrace. She was still laughing as Aang pulled her in a hug, closing her eyes as the Avatar greeted her.

When they finally let go, Zuko was already a few feet away from them. Her sightless eyes stared up at him, waiting for him to make a move. He stepped closer to her, his breathing labored. "Toph," he said, reaching out, hoping to hug her as their friends did. But she stepped back, bowing ever so slightly to greet the Fire Nation Prince.

"Prince Zuko," she replied, raising her head from the bow and staring back at him. She had half expected him to reprimand her for not telling him of her sudden departure a year ago. But he stood there, looking at her impassively. She could hear his heart thumping madly, she knows he was upset. She waited, but she never felt him move.

Sokka and Suki stared at them puzzled and then at each other trying to find a reason why the two did not break into an argument like they always did when they were young. Katara looked at Toph then Zuko, then back at Toph, wondering why their youngest friend did not allow the young prince to pull her into an embrace.

She felt his heart slow down, his breathing long and deep. He was trying to calm himself down before he would speak to her. She felt him swallow, and then the stone beneath her feet shifted as Zuko bowed back to her in reply. "Lady Bei Fong," he addressed her.

Their friends felt the tension between them. And they decided to make themselves scarce.

"Katara, I wanna go see Bumi," Aang turned to the waterbender, offering her his arm. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure, Aang!" Katara happily accepted, lacing her arm through his, letting him lead her to the throne room. "I'd love to see the old bat again!"

"I'm sure Uncle Iroh would want to see Toki," Suki turned on her heels to follow the pair, her free hand grabbing Sokka's arm. "C'mon, honey, let's head off."

They stared at each other silently, waiting for the other to speak. Toph was beginning to grow impatient. She expected him to have a lot to say. But it seems he was being his stubborn self again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she started to turn away from him, ready to follow her friends to see King Bumi. But then he spoke, holding out his hand, "May I speak with you?"

* * *

She found herself sitting on a stone bench at the Omashu Palace garden, primly folding her hands on her lap as Zuko sat beside her. She felt his heart rate go faster again, letting his frustration radiate from his entire body. She sighed, "What did you want to speak to me about, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko sharply turned his head towards her, glaring. He hated the way she addressed him. Prince Zuko? She had promised to change herself, he remembered. She did, judging by the way she referred to him. The way she sat now, her back straight and her legs together, hands folded ever so neatly on her lap. Her chin held high, as if rubbing it in his face that she CAN be the noble of the family she was born into. This was not the Toph he had come to love. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" she turned her face towards him, hazy green eyes emotionless as their sightless gaze lingered on him. "You know who I am," she continued. "I am Toph Bei Fong."

"No," he snapped at her angrily. She didn't even flinch. "You are just a physical imitation of her! What have you done to her?"

"What have _I_ done to her?"Toph had to keep her temper in check. Not yet, she thought to herself. "I made her grow up. To fit into the world of the people she loved most."

When he didn't reply, she continued, "She never did fit into the world where they belonged." She turned away from him, standing up, she walked a few steps away. "They held high status in society. They were proper. They were well-mannered. They were clean." She suppressed a laugh that threatened to escape. "She was rambunctious. She was ill-mannered. She was dirty." She didn't bother to hold back a sad sigh.

"She was everything they were raised not to become." She faced him again, "So she decided to grow up. So she can finally belong to their world without them being ashamed to have her around."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko stood up and approached her, taking her hands in his. He was surprised that she let him, but was glad nonetheless. "Why would you change yourself just for the sake of what others thought of you?"

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" She accused, the corners of her eyes glimmering, a sign of suppressed tears. "Wasn't that the reason why you gave me the comb? So you would not be ashamed to stand next to me because I had an expensive ornament in my hair?"

"Toph, I didn't mean it like that." She felt his heart slow down, she felt the corners of his lips turn up. Why had he become so happy all of a sudden? That made her angry.

"What did you mean then?" she demanded, pulling her hands free from his. "If not to change me?"

"It was your birthday," he said gently, pulling out the said comb from his pocket. "I thought… You would like it…"

"I hate it," she spat. Then he felt the earth beneath them start to shake gently. Clearly she was upset when she felt him holding the item that started this mess. "A lotus? The very flower my parents named me after. A supported lotus. Weak and fragile."

"You are nothing but weak and fragile," he attempted to approach her again, but his feet sunk into the earth, preventing him another step. "I just thought, that maybe…"

She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to continue. He did, "That maybe you would know how I felt."

"How you felt?" she questioned, hope in her voice. "You expected me to know how you felt when you asked a servant to give it to me? With firm instructions that I SHOULD wear it?"

Zuko exhaled loudly, his patience wearing thin. Could she be any denser to the whole situation? Or was she simply trying to veer off the subject? When she inclined her chin and started to walk away, the last strand of his patience snapped, "I love you! That's why I wanted you to wear it! I wanted to see you wear something that came from me! I wanted you to know that I would give you everything and anything that you wanted! That I would hire the best and give you the best! And here now I see that you have changed the person I love to someone she's not! To someone completely different to whom I know her to be!"

He shook his head, aggravated. "You didn't have to change, Toph. You were perfect the way you were, bare feet and all!"

She stopped on her tracks and smiled. That was what she was waiting for. She let her shoulders drop as she felt him come closer to her again. When he held her had, she turned to face him, revealing her smile to him. She looked down to her feet, tugging at his hand to indicate for him to do the same. When he did, her free hand lifted the hem of her gown, showing her feet. They were bare. Just as they have always been ever since he met her.

"Just as they will ever be." She told him, as if reading his thoughts.

"Can you give her back to me?"he asked hopefully.

They faced each other, the same smile playing both their lips.

"That depends, your highness," she teased. He chuckled at the way her eyes seemed to dance mischievously. He reached up to remove the elaborate hairpiece on her head, letting the long black locks fall in waves down her back. Then, he took a lock of her hair, brushing it back and securing it with the ivory comb.

"How easily I know those nations and cities fall," he whispered as he pulled her in an embrace. She shivered as she felt his breath on the skin behind her ear, "For true beauty like yours is hard to find, my lady from the north."

* * *

Iroh smiled as he saw the young couple embrace. He looked upon them from the balcony of Bumi's throne room. Happy to see that his two favorite people have finally found each other again, he turned to the Avatar and his friends, "Let me share to you the legend I have heard about the Lady from the North."

* * *

I felt like I rushed it. If any of you feels the same way tell me and I will revise it on my day off. That's all folks! My three part story of Toph and Zuko!


End file.
